


Schnee Decke

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (attempted), Alien Planet, Angst, Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, F/M, Flufftober 2019, Light Angst, No Beta, We Die Like Men, Whumptober 2019, after effects, schnee decke, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Not doing too well after the events of 1987 and the reapers, the Doctor tries to figure out how to help Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am combining 3 days of prompts from Writetober, Whumptober, Flufftober, and another for 1 fic every 3 days. I'm aiming for 1500 words or more.

Rose slams into wakefulness, choking off a scream. It was another nightmare about losing the Doctor to Reapers. All because of her. She wipes the tears from her eyes and gets out of bed. There's nothing for it, but to go find something to do. The last few times that she has gone back to sleep after one of these nightmares, she winds up having more. They always switch to the Doctor accusing her of various things. Only wanting to save her father or get rich off the past in some way.

This hasn't been happening every night, but it's happening often enough, that Rose pauses to apply concealer under her eyes. She does not want to run into the Doctor without something to hide how poor her sleep has been.

Her hands shake as she applies it, still coming down from the adrenaline and nerves. She's fine in normal life or death situations, but she hopes to never run into a megalomaniac that can use her nightmares against her. Finishing the blending in that's necessary, she decides to head to the galley. She could really use a cuppa right about now. A few days ago she had found some nice herbal tea hiding in the tea cabinet. Normally, it was all black tea for her, but this herbal was soothing in a way she was all too frequently needing at night. Later, she'd be downing the caffeinated kind.

Opening the door to head over to the galley, she noticed the TARDIS had rearranged the hallways again. She was right down the hallway from the kitchen.

Patting the wall fondly, she whispered “Thanks girl.”

The Doctor pauses right at the threshold to the galley. He had been on his way to get scrubbed up and have a cup of tea, maybe (definitely) have a banana.

There in the galley is Rose Tyler for the third time this week. He wasn't completely oblivious; he'd noticed the thicker make up under her eyes and the lethargy. It was one of the reasons he'd been aiming for quieter planets and spending extra time on the TARDIS for vortex-only repairs. She was clearly not getting enough sleep, and still having issues from watching both her Dad and himself dying. He'd stopped counting how many times she hesitated to grab his hand, and then clung halfway desperately to it, like he might disappear for good.

After the first night catching her hanging out in the galley and the library, he'd carefully snuck his own therapeutic blend of tea into the tea cupboard. It seemed to help, but she still wasn't getting enough sleep. Careful not to make any noise, he left to go back to the console room for now. Maybe flipping through random planets would help him think on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schnee Decke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed title of this story to Schnee Decke, because that's how my writing docs for this story are now titled, and honestly hands down weirdest element of this story.

“So, where we off to today?” Rose asks. She's got her cup of tea between her two hands, sipping at it carefully. The Doctor is gleefully flipping knobs, but stops to grin at her.

“Tanzen Schnes” is his answer.

“Bless you.” she laughs out.

'''No, really. It was colonized by a mix of German descendants and some aliens what liked the sound of their words. Very guttural species, and very poetic, the Aucktlans.”

They also happened to be an excellent resource for post trauma care, but he wasn't going to mention that.

“So we're going for their poetry?”

“Not quite, Rose Tyler, but it's a secret.” He grinned and tapped his nose. “Now, hold on to your cups. Keep all feet and limbs inside the TARDIS at all times.”

Rose quickly downed the last of her tea and grabbed on tight to the seat. The Doctor checked her one more time, smiled, and pulled the dematerialization knob. A bit bumpy the trip, but not too, and then they landed. Rose laughed and got up off the seat.

“So we're at Tarzan Cess?” She asked, looking over his shoulder at the monitor.

“Well that's two centuries and an apple galaxy thata way.” He pointed over his shoulder. “We're on Tanzen Schnes.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “So am I good like this? Or is there something special I need to wear?”

The Doctor appraised her comfy jeans and t-shirt.

“You might throw on a coat and grab some mittens. It's fall weather here almost permanently, and the nights aren't any warmer.”

“Got it. I'll drop off my mug and be back in a mo'” She gave him a tongue touched grin and walked off.

“See you in an hour then?” He shouted at her retreating back.

Rose merely waved an arm at him and laughed.

Once out of view of the console room, her shoulders drooped. She was going to need more caffeine to get through the day. Finally reaching the galley again, she put the kettle on to heat up, and rubbed at her eyes. Maybe she could sneak a nap in somewhere later? She could beg off in the afternoon, saying she needed something from the TARDIS and grab a few winks.

The kettle whistled, startling her. She poured her tea and decided to bring it with her to the wardrobe room. The pink coat would be nice to wear.

.-.

“Rose Tyler, welcome to Tanzen Schnes.”

The trees are red with yellow leaves that are slowly fading to blue and black. Half the oval shaped leaves are already on the ground. A ground that has what looks like various piles of snow.

“Isn't it too warm for snow?” She asks. “It's brisk, but not exactly freezing, is it?”

“You're right. It is too warm for snow but that's the Schnee Decke.” The Doctor grinned mischievously.

“Alright, and what's that?”

“Why don't you go take a look.”

She gives him a dubious look, but heads to look closer at the piles of white stuff. They actually seem to be rather uniformly shaped. Softly rounded on top and around the perimeter. When she gets within a meter of one of them, she turns to take a look at the Doctor who just waves at her to continue.

Rolling her eyes, she ventures slowly forward. It would be just like him to send her to look at something that would startle her.

She's centimeters away when she realizes that the sheen deck—or whatever—are _moving_. She crouches down to get a better look. Wait.

Not moving, they're _breathing_. One of them slowly starts fluttering its edges, rippling like she's seen a manta ray do. It's fascinating and gorgeous. The edges slowly cycle through pastel colors, and then the thing shuffles away.

“Amazing, innit?” The Doctor says, right over her shoulder. “The Schnee Decke loosely translates to 'snow blanket.' They're a sor' of warm-blooded animal. No eyes or nose though. They feed off of leaf mold and bracken left over during winter. There's actually been many a lost or homeless humanoid who's used them to stave off freezing.”

“That's amazin'.” She breathes.

“Oh just you wait, Rose Tyler. There's a city about a ten minute walk away that has the best apple type fritters this side of the galaxy.”

He offers his hand.

Rose takes it and squeezes.

“Alright then. Lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just googled "what is snow in German" and "what is blanket in German."  
I may also have wasted something like 5 minutes trying to decipher if the British use the word "coat." *face.palm*


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple fritters and explosions, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this on like 3 hours of sleep and a 20 minute nap, so I apologize for the writing. Also, there is a point of view change because I think it works better with what happens in this chapter.  
#NO beta #WE DIE LIKE MEN. Big mood. Like... Leroy Jenkins mood.

“Okay.” She finishes chewing and swallows. “That is definitely the best apple type fritter ever. But why is it apple-like? “

The Doctor is ponderously eating his, savoring it. He pauses to answer, “Well, each type of apple you have in your day is the result of careful cultivation and cross-breeding. The Germanic people who migrated here, were quite far into your future. They brought their own cultivars of apples. After the first year, though, the indigenous fruit trees had virulently cross-bred with the cultivars. Definitely not the worst case scenario for introducing new plant species. They wound up with something like an apple, a nut, and an orange, all together quite tasty. Same thing actually happened with other plants of theirs. They had to grow in greenhouses due to the native plants' ability to make a hybrid with just about anything.”

“Huh.”

“Well, we've been wandering for near an hour. How about you-” And he was just about to suggest she rest in the sunshine while he checked out a “parts shop” (read: health and book store he didn't want Rose following him in to) when the world exploded.

.-.

Pain. Noise. A constant ringing in his ears. Ruptured eardrum? Rose. A niggling in his brain, over the pain and noise.

Flat on his back. Dust and debris are in the air. Rose. He's forgetting something.

He manages to sit up with a groan he can't hear over the unbearable din. What in the world? Oh his aching head. A hand to his head comes away with blood. Head wounds bleed a lot though.

Rose.

Wait.

Where's Rose?

WHERE'S ROSE?!

He starts shouting for Rose, although how anyone will hear him over this din, is dubious. He can only tell he's screaming by the raw feeling his throat soon adopts.

There's nothing but pieces of metal and wood and just dust everywhere around him. Shifting the pieces on and around him he tries to get up. There's a few fires burning somewhere. Smoke and dust clouds make it hard to see and breathe. Where's Rose?

Wobbling to his feet, he looks around, trying to pierce through the mess. He moves too quickly and almost falls over. Manages to right himself.

There! Shoes! The trainers Rose had been wearing earlier. They're just visible from underneath a broken piece of siding.

He lurches over. Stumbles. Doesn't fall. He goes to his knees anyway to yank the siding off her.

Need to be careful now.

A couple fingers confirm her heartbeat still going strong.

Relief but not quite.

Rose is out cold.

She's been tossed. Slammed across the sidewalk like a discarded ragdoll.

He starts shouting for help this time. He's hesitant to move her, unsure of what damage to her spine there might be.

Nobody is coming. Any help that might arrive won't be here for a while yet.

Leaning over, his head in his hands... and he feels his sonic in his pocket. Of course! Setting 4367 can check for damage.

The TARDIS is a short walk away. Maybe five minutes? If there's no immediate danger to her spine he could carry her. Or construct a sled or something. Carrying might not be the best idea if he's having trouble standing right now.

The sonic beeps and he breathes a sigh of relief. Each vertebra, while stressed,are perfectly fine.

Finding exactly what he needs for the sled, he jiggers it together and gently rolls and pushes Rose onto it. Standing up again is a bit more complicated but they both need the TARDIS infirmary and not wait here for help who knows when.

His head beats in tempo with his footsteps. Not exactly a recommended activity for possible concussion patients, this.

He loses time, focusing on stepping and not falling over. The din in his ears isn't any less loud, but focusing on other things make it seem so.

He bumps nose first into a beautiful blue door.

He doesn't even need to get his key out, she just pops it open for him. Too relieved and still in pain despite his biology doing its best, he merely sends a psychic tendril of thanks to her and drags Rose in and towards the infirmary.

Bless the TARDIS; it's the first door leading out of the console room.

He rolls her onto a rising gurney and starts the body scan for damage. While he waits, he grabs some steroids and painkillers for his head and ears. A brief scan shows he hadn't ruptured his ear drum.

The TARDIS nudges him to look back and he notices the scan is done. Miraculously, just bruises and a goose egg on her noggin are the results. And he's so relieved he doesn't notice he's crying until the tears start dripping off his face. He pulls up a chair and does the absolutely most cliché move ever.

He holds her hand, and falls asleep.

.-.

There's a soothing hand tenderly caressing his hair. He doesn't want to wake up. There's a low beeping and his neck is killing him, but he's still so comfortable. Actually, his ears and head and everything hurt. Which doesn't make much sense. What had he been up to? Been in the vicinity of an explosion or fallen off something again?

OH. Explosion. He fell asleep! He jerks up. Immediately regrets it too, and winces.

She's taken her hand away, and he wants it back.

“Rose” he croaks out. Emotions are welling up in him as he looks at her. She's still dusty and she looks so upset. “What's the matter?”

Her eyes get glossy; she's about to cry and he's even more alarmed.

“I'm so sorry!” She curls up and starts sobbing.

For a moment, he's not quite sure what to do, but then he just... gathers her up in his arms and tries to soothe her. Nonsense platitudes. “It's okay. Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. Everything's alright.”

“But- But it's all my fault” she wrenches out and it hits him like a baseball bat to his torso.

The sleepless nights and now this.

“Oh Rose” he hugs her, “if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. Designated driver, me. I need to learn to watch where I'm driving us to.”

That gets a weak smile.

Into the quiet of their hug, she whispers, “But it's still my fault the reapers ate you. And- and- we wouldn't have even gone to that planet if you hadn't been trying to cheer me up.”

“Rose-” He's not quite sure how to battle her faulty logic.

“I'm a Time Lord, right?”

She just looks at him, sorrowful.

“I'm a Time Lord, the designated driver, and I have been exploring and getting into trouble all over the universe and beyond for close to a millennium. I'm aware of the risks of living this life. I know what I'm getting in to. You-  
“I'm a stupid ape-”

“No.” He grabs her face with his hands, making her look at him. He stares into her eyes, meaningfully. “I should never have said that. You, Rose Tyler, are a brilliant human from the 21st century that has been traveling with me only a short time. You are fantastic, but you're still just a human new to this. You'll learn, and you'll probably still make mistakes, because that's just a part of life. But you don't get to take responsibility for my actions. I know exactly what I'm getting in to.” He's rambling, and then he can't help himself. He leans in and kisses her. There's an intense brush of lips, dust from earlier flavoring the sweetness of their first. He pulls away with difficulty, needing to give her room to breathe and to make sure this is what she wants.

“Is that alright?” She's flush under the dirt from the street, her eyes slightly glazed over. His eyes focus on the lips he'd just been kissing. They're pulling him in ; a magnetic attraction between her lips and his.

“Yes,” she breathes out, and leans forward into the next kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I lost my notes and writing for this and had to start all over again. And then it morphed into a chapter twice as long as the first because of everything that had to happen and get resolved. I am sad because my first draft was so much better, but there's nothing for it.
> 
> The history of apples is surprisingly interesting. Was not expecting that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this fic are:  
Dancing/ snow/ blanket  
Fear/nightmare/loss  
Love/ night/ body  
Shaky hands/ Explosion/ delirium


End file.
